


Hijiki Oka

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Trans girl Bede, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Bede meets with her sponsors.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Hijiki Oka

It’s not the first time Bede has gone to meetings as the official Ballonlea gym leader, but it is the first time she’s gone without Opal. Instead, she has one of her gym trainers, Theodora. Theo is nice, but she’s not going to rescue Bede if the sponsors get to be too much.

They step in the conference room, and already it’s too much.

The sponsors, representatives of Hijiki Oka, surround her immediately. They examine her face, her hair, her kit. It’s like the time she met Opal, only these people don’t give a rip about her. Bede knows how it works. The sponsors pay, and she performs. That’s how the league works. There’s nothing to be done about it.

“So you’re Bede, yes?” One of the representatives asks. He turns to the others. “He’s perfect.”

 _She_ is perfect, Bede thinks. She can’t say that, though. She has to impress these people, both for her own sake and for Ballonlea’s.

“Yes, it would be nice to have a young man for a change.”

A young _woman_.

They talk among themselves for a while. Bede watches, silent. Most of the representatives are adults, but one of them looks to be around her age. They make eye contact. The other teenager smiles, waving at her. Bede gives a small smile back.

One of the women lifts up a couple of garment bags. “Leader Bede, we took the liberty of tailoring a couple different outfits for you based on the measurements Miss Opal gave us. Would you be willing to try them on?”

“Of course.”

Bede takes the bags, lets herself be escorted to a side room for some privacy. With a grimace, she pulls out the first outfit.

It’s a suit, complete with waistcoat and a tie. The jacket has tails. Everything is in various shades of purple. It’s not a business suit, not like Rose would wear; this was designed for ballroom dances, fairytale parties. It’s designed to make her look like a Prince Charming.

Well, she could probably pull it off. She doesn’t like the idea, though.

She opens the other bag.

This one… is a dress. A very fluffy dress. The body is light pink, and the trimming is a darker shade; if Bede is correct, this was based on Slurpuff. 

The suit is the one they were probably expecting her to wear. It’s sharp, with creases that look like they could cut glass.

The dress is probably something they threw in for the heck of it. It’s soft, and it looks like it would feel wonderful spinning around it.

The suit is charming.

The dress is beautiful.

Bede swallows.

Oh, fuck it. They gave her the dress; if they get mad at her for wearing it, that’s their problem.

As expected, it fits her perfectly. She experiments a little, stretching her arms over her head. The seams don’t rip. The skirt comes down past her knees. When she twirls, the ruffles make a satisfying swishing sound.

It has pockets.

It’s perfect.

But she can’t stay in here too much longer. The Hijiki Oka people will want to see her.

With a deep breath, she goes back to the conference room.

When the sponsors see her, they gasp. They don’t speak for a long minute, and Bede feels like she’ll melt from anxiety.

“You are beautiful,” one of them says.

“See, I told you – he has that feminine beauty. He’ll look good in male or female clothes.” The man grins, his voice holding a note of excitement. “Yes, you will be perfect, Bede.”

Perfect. Perfect.

Fine. Perfect.

The woman who’d handed over the bags earlier speaks. “We have one more request of you, if we may. Would you be comfortable wearing these outfits in public? Just while you go about your day. It would do wonders when we release the line.”

Bede nods.

“Perfect. Thank you for meeting with us today. Theodora, good to see you, as always.”

They tie up all the details, and soon Bede is following Theodora out of the building. The sunlight is warm on her skin.


End file.
